Pellinore
Pellinore Liones「ペリノア・リオネス」 is the Moth's Virtue of Patience and main protagonist of Legacy. The child of the Azure demon lord Belphegor and a descendent of the Liones family, He is a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Liones, the commander of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, and a descendent of the Azure demon clan, a demon sub-clan whom managed to avoid being resealed at the climax of the Third Holy War. His Sacred Treasure is the Rune Broadsword Balmung and his inherent power is Absolute Zero. Appearance Pellinore is somewhat short compared to other characters, shorter then Percevall yet taller then Reldia, with messy black hair and a pair of purple eyes. Regardless of his stature, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. His usual attire consists of a white shirt with gray long sleeves and a black sleeveless vest on top. Without any shoes or socks underneath, he wears a pair of dark silver boots from his armor as substitutes for shoes. His most distinctive trait is his Seven Deadly Sins Moth symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder. Extending from his right side of his chest down to his stomach, he has a large scar given to him by the Glatisant. In his Assault Mode, Pellinore's outfit was made up of dark matter. Personality History 12 years ago Abilities and Equipment Abilities Main Article: Absolute Zero * |Abusoryūto zero}}: This ability allows Pellinore to generate and manipulate ice and frozen whirlwinds, as well as incredible freezing temperatures. The ice Pellinore creates is extremely cold capable of freezing even hellflames and light itself. In addition; the more magic that Pellinore expends on the generation and maintenance of the ice; the colder, heavier, and stronger the frozen temperatures will become. Main Article: Hellblaze * |Herubureizu|literally meaning "Hellfire"}}: A magical power that Pellinore derives from his status as a member of the Demon Clan. Pellinore is able to generate and manipulate the black flames, which are dark and eternal flames with the property of negating their victims' abilities to magically recover from their burns. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * |Asaruto Mōdo}}: This state is reached when Pellinore unleashes his demon powers to the fullest, achieving immense powers comparable to his father. This form also allows Pellinore to access his full power. According to Zetro and Sytry, Pellinore while in this mode has power comparable to three demons of the Black Court. The drawback is that it temporarily robs Pellinore of all his feeling and emotions. ** Demonic Regeneration「妖再生 Yōsaisei」: An application of the Power of Darkness rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Demonic Regeneration, Pellinore can utilize the Power of Darkness to mend and stitch up his wounds. Weapons * Balmung: As a member of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, Pellinore possesses a sacred treasure. Its ability Nenshō Hoshi is compatible with Pellinore's Absolute Zero allowing him to not only control cold temperatures, but also warm temperatures. Power Level Before Empress's Reign arc After Empress's Reign arc Relationships Clairmonde Ramiel Reldia Amrys Ambrosius Mary Shelley Percevall Lancelot Du Lac Wilhelm Liones Roland Liones Gertrude Liones Quarta Liones Belphegor Lucifer Baal Tristan Titania Trivia * Pellinore, in Arthurian legend, was famous as the father of Lamorak and as one of the Knights of the Round Table. * According to the databook(s): ** Pellinore's special skill is swordsmanship. ** His hobby is collecting ale. ** His daily routine is "embracing" Clarimonde. ** His weakness is his scar. ** He was born in the outskirts of the Liones Kingdom. ** His dream is unknown. ** His greatest regret is having been unable to save... ** His greatest shame is his heritage. ** The thing he wants to do the most is a happy family. ** His favourite animal are cats and owls. ** His favourite smell is lavender. ** His favourite food is merienda with ale. ** His charm Point is his muscles. ** His complex is his cute sneezes. ** The people he respects the most are his father Belphegor and the Seraphim. ** The person he does not want to make an enemy of is Amrys. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Seven Heavenly Virtues Category:Demons Category:Azure Demons Category:Knights Category:Diamond Category:Main Characters